Adventures Out Of School
by SleepOverBabe13
Summary: i hope u like it. more chapters coming. please review


**N/B: I do not own any characters in this story, they are all owned by the brilliantly talented Joanne Rowling who is my greatest hero! You go, Joanne!**

**Adventures Out Of School**

A nineteen year old Harry Potter climbed out of his queen sized bed one morning with dark shadows under his eyes. His fiancé and roommate, Hermione Granger, rolled over to see what had awoken her. As Harry bent down for a kiss, the phone rang. "Bugger," he muttered. After answering, Harry listened intently for a few minutes and hung up. "Sorry, Lucius is being a frigging nuisance again." He turned to get dressed.

"One day we'll put Lucius in Azkaban forever," Hermione said tiredly, but determinedly. Harry and Hermione were both part-time Aurors for the Ministry of Magic and did some fill-ins at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry mainly worked Defence Against the Dark Arts Classes. Since Hermione was several months pregnant, she only did fill-ins at Hogwarts, and only in emergencies, not wanting to risk her child's life before it was even born.

Hermione was asleep again before Harry left the room. He went downstairs and used his wand to put the night before's dishes in the dishwasher. He grabbed a bowl and magicked some cereal into it and poured milk from the tip of his wand.

Soon he was ready to evaporate to the Ministry to get his controlling tranquiliser and other supplies to calm old Lucius down. Nowadays, Draco Malfoy's father was paranoid, you could say. He certainly wasn't normal after his 3 years in Azkaban and his wife's death. They say it was worse for him than any of Voldemort's other supporters, and he had the _shortest_ sentence.

Arthur Weasley, father of Ron Weasley, was waiting for Harry with his controlling supplies. "How's Hermione?" he asked.

"Both she and the baby are fine," Harry reported. "What's happening with Ron?" Ron had been seriously injured the previous month from fighting a follower of the now deceased Voldemort. He lost his memory, broke his collarbone, elbow, upper arm, and wrist, and lost the all the bones in his right leg.

"He is coming along really well! He can remember most of his school life now."

"Does he remember that Hermione and I are engaged and Hermione's pregnant?"

"Not yet. But he keeps asking for the both of you. Mainly Hermione, because he only remembers up until 6th year, when he and Hermione were together. But I'm sure he will come around."

"Okay, thanks, Mr. Weasley. Give my best to Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Mrs Weasley, and Charlie for me. See you later," Harry said, waving as he turned to leave. "We'll come and visit Ron later in the week."

Hermione awoke with a start. She had salty sweat all over her face from the horrible nightmare, in which her father did what he did many a time during sixth and seventh years. Drunk and hitting her and her mother before raping them. She also dreamt that the baby was his and he wanted it killed. She was really only four months pregnant and he hadn't raped her for two years so she knew it was impossible to be real.

She got up, dressed, and went downstairs for some breakfast. She found, next to a plate piled high with bacon, egg, and sausage, a note. It said:

_Hermione, I cooked this and put it on an Everwarm plate, or whatever you called it. It should taste alright. I'll see you at Diagon Alley at 11am. Love, Mum._

She looked at her watch. It was only 10am so she was safe for 45 minutes at least. "Mmm, this looks delicious!" she murmured to herself as she took a bite of bacon. She took the plate to the table and started stuffing her face, like Harry's cousin, Dudley, would. She knew she was being a bit queer so she summoned a knife and fork with the _Accio_ charm.

"Mr Malfoy! If you would please calm down, I'd like a word with you!" Harry cried out in pain as Lucius sent a Jelly Legs Jinx down. He quickly reversed it and realised he had to stun the old man.

"_STUPEFY!" _Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Lucius. It worked, so Harry forced his way through the door with _Alohamora_, which just happened to be the spell Hermione taught him in the last term of his first year when they saved the Philosophers Stone from Lord Voldemort.

He wound his way through the house, and when he found the room Lucius was in he used _Morbilicorpus_ to move him to the front lawn out of the window.

Hermione had just apparated into the Leaky Cauldron. The landlord told her that her mother was waiting out the back so she hurried forward as fast as her belly would let her.

"Mum?" Hermione called. There was no answer. She looked around, but the woman was not to be found. "Oh no!" She stepped back inside. "Tom, did you hear any suspicious noises before I got here?"

"No, just a scream. She must've seen a rat or something I thought."

"Oh, God. God damn it! She's been kidnapped!"

Draco Malfoy backed away from his twin brother. "I cannot believe this, Mum, a prostitute! I should have known. And I suppose Dad must have gotten her pregnant!" Draco was fuming.

"That's the whole reason they married!" Angelo Malfoy added.

Draco disapparated.

"Draco! That's horrible!" Pansy Parkinson sympathised.

"Piss off Pansy! Can't you see I'm talking to my girlfriend?" Draco snarled. "You think you're so perfect, don't ya? Well this is gonna show you!" He sent a hex at her. It hit, Draco never missed. "Can't ya see? I love Ginny, not some prissy Parkinson!"

Pansy spun on her heel and left the room muttering "Supposed to be a guest! Guests get first on preferences..." she left the house without saying goodbye.


End file.
